1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to an implant in the human body for performing a specified task, and in particular to an electromagnetically driven pump for use with a penile prosthesis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of tasks which an implant in the human body could perform when stimulated externally. One such use is with an inflatable penile prosthesis, which enables impotent males to achieve erection. This prosthesis has two elastomeric, inflatable cylinders that are inserted within the corpora cavernosa of the penis. These cylinders are connected by tubing to a manual pump implanted in the scrotum. Tubing extends from the pump to a reservoir implanted in the abdominal cavity. The reservoir contains a liquid which can be pumped to the cylinders by squeezing the pump. A valve located in conjunction with the pump allows fluid to return to the reservoir when it is squeezed. While this type of device is successful, it is sometimes difficult to manipulate, particularly for older or arthritic persons.